Never Look Back
by EmeraldEyedDreamer
Summary: His Philosophy was to never look back. Sometimes that's not always a good thing. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any of the people or places mentioned. I only own the events.**

Draco's POV

"Damn it Parkinson. Why do you have to be so annoying?" I muttered under my breath as I walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. I was shielding myself from the biting cold of the mid-winter blizzard that was enveloping the small town and neighboring Hogwarts. Despite having my head down to avoid the storm, my cheeks were being nipped by the freezing winds.

I had just come from the Three Broomsticks, where I had been semi-enjoying a nice warm butterbeer with Crabbe and Goyle. Then Pansy Parkinson showed up and started cooing over me, treating me like I was her bloody boyfriend. So I yelled at her, like any other guy would have done. I told her she had no right to even say my name. I told her that she was the most annoying girl I knew (apart from that mudblood Granger.) When I mentioned that, she freaked. She screeched something like: _"How DARE you compare me to that mudblood!!! I hate you Draco Malfoy! I HATE YOU!!!!"_ Then she burst into tears and ran into the bathroom, followed by a few other annoying girls. So, tired of being stared at, I left.

I started walking toward the shrieking shack.

As I reached it, I stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in front of the shack, alone, was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. Cho Chang.

She seemed to be waiting for someone.

I watched her as she eyed the shack nervously. Her dark hair whipped about in the wind, a rosy glow stained her cheeks, due to the raging winds. She was beautiful. She bit her lip and I decided to at least keep her company. If she'll let me, anyways. Though it isn't as bad as the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Ravenclaws tend to not like Slytherins much.

I slowly trudged through the snow towards her.

Cho's POV

I stood waiting for my boyfriend, Michael, outside of the Shrieking Shack.

I wrapped my dark blue cloak around me as the air grew colder. I looked towards the road leading from the rest of Hogsmeade and saw Draco Malfoy, the hottest guy in school walking towards the shack. Towards me. I quickly turned back towards the shack before he noticed me staring. Out of nervousness, I began to bite my lower lip and I'm sure I began to blush, but one can't really tell with this weather.

For a moment, I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, then, after a moment, they began again, still coming in my direction.

He finally reached my left side and he too looked at the shack. The silence lasted for a moment or two as we just stood side by side, our breaths hanging in the air.

"Kind of intimidating huh?" he whispered, sounding unsure of himself.

Happy he said something, I let a "Uh huh." In the form of a squeak. He laughed and I soon joined him.

"The weather is horrible isn't it?" I turned to him, noticing how his perfect blonde/silver hair hung down in front of his beautiful blue/grey eyes.

"Yeah. Horrible."

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Avoiding Pansy Parkinson pretty much. And everyone else right now." He smirked.

I laughed. "Ugh. She is SO annoying. I see her hanging all over you in the mornings. I can't believe you haven't told her off yet."

"Well I did today. Now I'm avoiding the verbal lashings I'll be receiving from her friends."

We both laughed.

"So you watch my table huh?" He remarked teasingly.

I'm absolutely sure I turned a deep shade of magenta as I turned back towards the shack, wishing I hadn't said anything.

As I mentally screamed at myself I felt Draco move closer to me. I looked at him. His eyes were filled with an emotion I had never seen in a guy. Not even Harry, Cedric, or Michael.

Our lips met and sparks ignited as we shared a tender emotion-filled kiss.

I felt my stomach soar as a new feeling crept throughout my body. My heart was pounding at the thrill of it all. I hoped the feeling never ended, as well as the kiss.

"Hey! Cho! I bought you something!" I heard Michael call from a short distance off.

Our kiss ended.

"I have to go…" I whispered.

"I know." He replied sadly.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and stepped a good ten feet away, just as Michael came into view.

Narrator's POV

Michael ran up to Cho and gave her a kiss. It hurt Draco to see the girl of his dreams kiss another guy just after sharing an amazing kiss with him. His jealousy took hold.

"Jeez. Get a room will you? Disgusting." he spat, glaring at both Cho and Michael.

"Shove off Malfoy! Come on Cho, let's got somewhere else where the company is better." Michael wrapped his arm around Cho and they walked off down the lane, with Draco watching their backs the entire time.

Cho never looked back


End file.
